


In War, There Are No Unwounded Soldiers.

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will never know why, never be able to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In War, There Are No Unwounded Soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Jose Narosky.
> 
> Strangely this is not about BOFA.

He goes into battle on the front lines, and somehow he walks away every time where others die. He will never know why, never be able to understand.

_His mother’s blood is warm where it splatters against his face. He feels his breath catch in his throat. His chest aches. His eyes burn. He can’t breathe._

He watches as friend after friend marches into battle with him and does not march out of it while he does. He will never know why, never be able to understand.

_He babbles meaningless words at his father while his hands desperately push down against the wound in his father’s throat. Tears burn his eyes and he can’t tell if the wetness on his face is the tears or blood. Maybe it is both._

He refuses to send his people where he himself will not go. He’s not sure whether it helps, he thinks it might hinder instead.

_He has gotten better at this. His words make almost coherent sentences, but his efforts are still in vain. She holds his face in her trembling hand and she smiles at him and he can’t do more for her, but beg her to stay._

He never stops seeing the battlefields. Never stops walking through the bodies. Never forgets the mounds and exactly who lies within each one. He will never forget.

_They place his son before him and he can’t help but scream._


End file.
